Possibilities
by RangerOfOlympus
Summary: Various way that Sam and Dean could interact with the demigods' world.
1. Pie at Minnie's

**A/N: I'm only going to say this once: I don't care _at all_ about timelines. They make everything so much more complicated than they have to be. Just be warned that these one shots will take place at different times throughout the show/book series. And if you comment about the inaccurate timelines or something along those lines, I will know you did not read this. Ha!**

 **For anyone waiting for the next "Where's the Wal-Mart?" chapter...um, sorry? It's on the way. I promise. In the meantime, enjoy this! It's rated purely for language because...Supernatural. I don't think there's much in this one, but in the later ones...yeah.**

 **Real quick, this takes place sometime in seasons 1-3 and is set after the Giant War.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

 **I.**

 **Pie at Minnie's**

Percy's POV

I glanced up at the worn-out painted sign, making sure I was in the right place. Once, I was so distracted, I walked into a Starbucks and started ordering like I was at McDonalds. Yeah. That was embarrassing.

But this time, I was in the right place. I was pretty sure the sign said "Minnie's". The font and color used on it were always messing with me because of my dyslexia, but I had found ways around that.

I opened the glass door and walked in, the pleasant jingling of a bell signaling my arrival. The place wasn't very crowded at the moment, since it was kind of late in the afternoon, far past lunchtime. It was mostly teenagers eating with friends and a few seniors enjoying a cup of coffee or something. I smiled as the waitress, Dianne, came up to take my order.

I'm a regular there. In fact, quite a few demigods are. Minnie's is owned by a son of Athena, hence the name, which was short for Minerva. Dianne, along with a few other members of the staff, were also half-bloods. Monsters rarely came in. There were normally so many demigods around that they were spotted and taken care of almost immediately. And if they weren't, there were Celestial bronze and Imperial gold weapons stashed behind the counter.

Dianne was a rather pretty daughter of Hermes who was close to my age, maybe a year older. Like most of her siblings, she had dark mischievous eyes that sparkled whenever she was pulling a prank or picking a lock. Take your pick. She was also pretty powerful. I had seen her open insanely complicated locks in under two seconds. Dianne was also a great pickpocket, even better than the Stolls. Probably because she was far more subtle than they were. We had become good friends thanks to the sheer amount of food I consume on a daily basis.

"Let me guess," Dianne smirked as she walked up. "Pie?"

"Yep," I answered, drawing the word out. "I promised Annabeth I'd bring some back to camp."

Dianne inhaled sharply, a teasing smile on her face. "Unfortunately, there's only one piece left."

I paused for a moment, weighing my options. "She'll never know," I finally decided.

Dianne chuckled. "Yeah she will."

"Yeah, she will," I agreed. "But the pie is totally worth the certain death that is sure to come."

Dianne shook her head and started cleaning off the counter with a wet rag, pulling a small Celestial bronze dagger out of her way as she did. "Speaking of Annabeth, I would've thought she'd be here with you, you know? Making sure you bought two pieces of pie and not the entire thing."

"She couldn't make it," I explained, drumming my fingers absently on the counter. "She's teaching a class at camp this afternoon that shouldn't end for at least another two hours."

"Which one?"

"Hand-to-hand."

"Mm." Dianne moved a stack of dishes off the counter and put them next to another, bigger stack. "You didn't want to help?"

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed. "I always end up being her dummy. Or she has us actually fight and beats me every time. I can get her more reliably if we're using weapons _and_ hand-to-hand."

Dianne looked up from wiping the counter briefly. "Don't worry about it. You two are the best in the camp anyways."

She put the rag down and zipped around, carrying food to customers and refilling drinks. Having made sure everyone was satisfied, she came back gave me my pie.

As soon as it was on the table, I grabbed my fork and took a huge bite of the cherry pie, closing my eyes in sheer bliss.

"I love this place," I said, mouth still full.

Dianne rolled her eyes. "You might wanna slow down."

"You know, you guys should think about selling more than one kind of pie."

Dianne nodded. "Well, we tried, but the only other kind of pie the chef will even consider making is some kind of meat pie. We had to shut _that_ down because Tammi, the new girl, saw her putting cow eyes into it."

"Who the Hades is your chef?" I demanded.

"Well, she says her name's Bella, but I'm ninety-five percent sure that she's a Fury."

I peered at the chef around Dianne, but the bell jingled again and Dianne and I turned to look. Two guys walked in the door. They were both tall, but the second one to come in was insanely, unfairly tall, like a moose man. The moose man had longer, darker hair than his companion. They were dressed nearly identically in black suits and ties, like professionals. They seemed uncomfortable in their attire, though, like they weren't used to dressing that way. Both looked to be in their mid-twenties, about two to five years older than me.

Now, I don't normally look at random strangers so closely, but it was their stances that had caught my eye.

Both men were on high-alert, although if I had to guess, I would say that was their natural state. The shorter guy was definitely tenser than the moose and also stood slightly in front; a protective gesture I recognized from my own time with Annabeth. Whenever we were in a strange environment, I'd find myself just an inch or two in front of her, so I could get in between her and whatever came at us.

They came to sit down at the counter and I wondered if they could be demigods. I knew they hadn't been to Camp Half-Blood and was fairly certain they hadn't been to Camp Jupiter. They wore long sleeves, so I didn't know for sure, but their postures were too relaxed. Legionnaires stood up straight at all times, me being one of the rare exceptions because of my background at Camp Half-Blood. If they were half-bloods, they were probably loners. And making it to their age as a loner? Almost impossible if you were even remotely powerful.

I turned away from my observations and glanced at Dianne, who had no doubt noticed the same things. I shrugged almost imperceptibly and she mimicked the gesture.

Dianne walked over to where the two guys were seated at the counter and smiled, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen. "Hi, what can I get you?" she asked brightly.

The shorter of the two smiled back charmingly. "We would _love_ some of that specialty pie of yours." The moose rolled his eyes, presumably at the other guy's behavior.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Dianne apologized, "but Water Boy over there just ordered the last piece."

I could've sworn he heard the little guy swear. Over pie. How mature. Not that I wouldn't do the same, but still.

"Ha ha, _Huntress_ ," I fired back in Dianne's direction. Not my best nickname, I'll admit, but it was one that always got on her nerves. The new campers always thought she was a daughter of Artemis because of her name. She always ended up having to explain that Artemis was a virgin goddess.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the pie guy glaring at me. Probably still mad about not getting his pie.

She sighed. "Cabin twelve, Percy. _Twelve_. Not eight." She turned back to her customers. "Is there something else I can get you?"

The moose finally spoke up. "Could you give us a minute to think about it?" Dianne nodded. "Thanks." He turned back to hs companion. "Dean, you can't just freak out every time a place runs out of pie."

"Yeah?" Dean growled. "Watch me." The moose rolled his eyes again. "Alright, what're we doing here, Sam?"

"So, get this." Sam pulled a laptop out of nowhere. "There's this one area not that far from here where weird stuff has been happening for a _long_ time. We're talking fifty or sixty years of kids disappearing, mysterious explosions, and delivery guys getting turned around."

I tuned out of their conversation and resumed eating my pie. Weird stuff, huh? Like they would actually get anywhere with that.

Judging by the two guys' flippant use of technology, I guessed they weren't demigods after all. Probably just some yahoos who liked tracking down areas where weird things were happening and attempting to "solve" them. All of a sudden, I froze.

They were using technology. Next to me. Outside of camp.

I tried to keep eating my pie normally and not pull out Riptide and scream, "Alright, where are you, you worms?"

Generally, people didn't use much technology in Minnie's. For the most part, they were too busy stuffing their faces with food, but it was also implied in the atmosphere of the place that using phones or computers was discouraged. It was supposed to be like a family dinner table where you're being forced to sit and talk to Grandpa Grumpy Pants, whose greatest joy in life is to tell you about the time he almost pitched you into the fireplace when you were a baby.

Dianne glanced over at me. I could tell she was just as nervous about the laptop as I was, but she couldn't exactly race over there and slam the computer shut.

Her hand tightened on the dagger I knew she carried around her waist. I kept eating. I wasn't gonna let this pile of deliciousness on my plate go to waste, especially if I was gonna have to deal with a bunch of uglies pretty soon.

As I chewed, still on high alert, a voice spoke from behind me. "Perseus Jackson."

I rested my forehead on the counter, which I will admit was probably not the most sanitary decision I've ever made in my life. I vaguely noticed the two guys' - what was it, Sam and Dean? - heads swiveling in my direction at my name. "Seriously!" I exclaimed as I raised my head. "It has been _thirty seconds_. I am _trying_ to eat my pie. Please, back off." I finally turned to face the speaker, pie in hand, and was met with a familiar sight.

"I don't think so," Tammi the empousa said, a sarcastic smile on her face. She had managed to infiltrate the wait staff somehow, as she now wore a standard Minnie's uniform.

"Great." I took a bite of my pie. "It's you again. Been a while, hasn't it? Five or six years, right? It's horrible to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same," Tammi smiled, "but knowing that I'm finally gonna get to kill you makes this meeting _so_ great."

"Careful, we have an audience." I inclined my head in the direction of Sam and Dean, who immediately pretended they weren't listening. "But you kill me? Darling, it's adorable that you think you can."

"I'm not alone," she smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "'Course not. Look, Tammi, I'll make you a deal. Let me finish my pie and then I'll come out and deal with you and your little friends."

"No, now," she growled.

I stared at her for a moment. "Listen, _Tammi_. I am eating pie right now. You do not want to interrupt me while I'm eating pie, or I will kill you where you stand."

Tammi laughed. "I heard about your new ability. Also heard that you won't use it. Too scared, is that it?" She laughed again. "Fine, I'll give you fifteen minutes. But then we're coming in here." She turned and walked out the door, no doubt to have a little powwow with her little vampire friends.

I was going to take my sweet time finishing my pie, but almost as soon as Tammi left those two guys approached me.

"Perseus Jackson?" the moose man asked.

I groaned. "Gods, not you too." They frowned, like they were confused, but I kept talking. "Let me guess...Cyclopes? Gotta admit, never thought I'd see a couple of you guys in suits. Look, I told your boss, give me a chance to finish my pie."

Moose man frowned again. "No, I'm Agent Pace, this is my partner, Agent Johnson." Simultaneously, they pulled out badges. "We're with the FBI."

I looked them up and down suspiciously, examining their ID closely. "FBI, huh?" They definitely weren't FBI. In fact, I knew for a fact the badge the moose man had was a fake. It had a real agent's name on it, sure, but the picture had been replaced.

"Yeah." Dean laughed a little. "Real lucky, us running into you. We were actually going to head to your house after this."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why's that?"

"We just wanted to speak to you about the times you disappeared a few years ago," Sam said.

I nodded. "Right. Why?"

They exchanged glances before Dean spoke up. "Well, we never caught the guy who did it-"

"And you never will," I muttered.

"-and we suspect they may have taken someone else."

I blinked at them tiredly. "That's highly unlikely, I can assure you."

Sam cocked his head. "What makes you so sure?"

I smiled sarcastically. "Call it a gut feeling."

Dean sat on the stool next to me so that he was staring right into my eyes. "Listen, kid-"

I sighed. "There it is."

"-we're the ones they send in when things get...weird. Well, things have gotten weird, and there are kids missing from their homes. Now, tell us where they are." Aw, a mortal trying to be intimidating.

I sighed again. "Well, I don't know who sent you, but they should really back off. Your messing with things you can't even hope to understand."

They exchanged quick, panicked glances, but quickly recovered their composure. Hah. Too late, suckers.

"What do you mean? We're from the FBI," Sam frowned.

"You're badges are fakes," I answered flatly.

"No, they're not," Dean denied. For some reason, he drew the last word out, until it was more like naaaaaaaaawt.

"Okay, first off, I heard you call each other Sam and Dean over there, which is definitely not the names signed on your badges. Secondly, I know Agent Malcolm Pace personally, which is the badge you're using." I nodded in Sam's direction. This time they did nothing to hide their freaked out glances. "I recognize his signature. He's a genius twenty-year-old forensic accountant. He's also blonde. And five foot ten."

I glanced at my watch. My fifteen minutes was definitely up. I shoved the rest of my pie in my mouth and started to walk out the door. "Look, if you really want to know, those kids are safe."

"Where are they?" Sam demanded.

I smiled. "I'm sure you've already found out the general area, but you won't be able to get in. There in one of the two places they'll ever really be safe. So long, whatever-your-names-are." I waved to the fake agents and stepped outside.

Behind me, I heard Dean say, "Okay, that kid is definitely _not_ human." The door shut behind me and cut off the rest of their conversation.

Outside, I was greeted by three empousai waiting for me. Tammi was in the lead, and all were grinning maniacally.

"So, Perseus," Tammi said. "How about a do-over?"

"Sounds great."

I pulled Riptide out of my right-hand pocket and uncapped it. The sword sprang to full size in a matter of nanoseconds.

The empousai and I circled each other, sizing each other up. I noticed that the two flanking Tammi weren't quite as mobile. That would make them easier to take out.

"I've waited for this for a long time," Tammi said as she limped along on her mismatched legs. "You sent me back to that pit. It took me _years_ to reform. Then I finally do and _you_ close the Doors of Death behind you. _I_ was in group Double Red. I was going to get to come back! But no, _you_ had to mess everything up!"

"Touchy, touchy," I taunted. "It's not my fault you have such a bad sense of direction."

Evidently, the other empousai were also less experienced and less patient than Tammi was. As soon as I finished speaking, the one on Tammi's right laughed herself at me, mouth wide open and eyes glinting. With one swipe from Riptide, she disintegrated into golden dust.

Tammi growled in anger over having lost one of her sisters. The other empousa seemed to withdraw slightly, sensing that I was experienced and she was not.

But she finally tired of circling and lunged towards me, swiping her claws at my head. I ducked, and when I stood, Riptide came up with me. The empousa stared at me with wide eyes until she too turned to dust.

Tammi howled in rage and threw herself at me. I dodged, letting her barrel past me. Her momentum nearly carried her into the wall of the next building over, but she stopped herself just in time, metal leg digging into the concrete.

She lunged towards me again, and I caught her claws with the flat of my blade. I threw her back and she landed hard on her stomach.

As I stalked towards her, her mood suddenly changed. She went from nasty little vampire-goat-metal thing to sobbing girl in point two seconds.

"No, please," she cried, throwing her clawed hands up.

"Come on," I laughed. "What's with the crocodile tears? There's no one watching."

"Please, you've already killed my sisters," she fake cried.

"Alright, enough. I won this one. Have fun in hell, Tammi."

I raised my sword for the final blow, but at the last second, she slashed her claws across the front of my leg. Then things got worse, as usual.

 _BANG!_

The sound came from behind me, and then I was thrown forward from the force of what I assumed had been a shotgun.

I heard Dean and Sam yelling at Tammi to go, to run and heard her clopping, irregular footsteps as she fled the scene. But I doubted she'd stay gone for long. She'd just come back, kill the mortals and then try to finish me off.

Surprise! I wasn't dead.

Fortunately, Tammi hadn't connected with my leg as well as she had hoped. The scratches were really pretty shallow, but they still didn't feel so great. "Ah, Styx." I put a hand to the small of my back, which stung from the shotgun. A few years ago, something like that might've done me in. When I moved my hand away, it had something white and granulated on it. Well, I mean there was blood too, but eh. Minor details. Anyways, I slowly put a hand to my mouth and tasted the white stuff gingerly.

"Salt?!" I exclaimed. "You shot me with _salt_?! I'm not a giant, living french fry, you son of a fish!" Sam pulled a flask out of his coat pocket, unscrewed it, and threw the contents at me. It was water. I felt it wrap around to my back and start healing the abrasions from the salt and then move on to the cuts on my leg. "Is this how you always fight? All your weapons are useless."

"And yours aren't?" Dean retorted. "This is the twenty-first century, not the tenth."

"At least _my_ weapons actually kill something."

"What the hell are you?" Dean demanded.

I gave them a sideways grin. "That's privileged information. What I can tell you is that salt and water won't kill me. A better question is what are _you_?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Sam answered. "You know what we are."

"Put the sword down, before we take it from you," Dean chimed in.

"Just because I'm not the best at hand-to-hand doesn't mean I'm _incompetent_. Honestly. You really think I would just let you take my sword?" I paused. "Wait, so… You could see the _sword_ but you couldn't see the _goat leg_?"

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Unbelievable." I sighed. "You just let an _empousa_ go. It's gonna take _months_ for her to resurface now that she's been beaten. You know what? Maybe I'll just let you two handle this. I mean, it's your fault she's gone anyways. Just wait for the string of deaths that seem to have been caused by a vampire."

Dean frowned and looked to Sam like he was waiting for an explanation, but Sam didn't look like he had any. They seemed to be having a silent conversation. At one point Dean shrugged like, _I don't know just freaking_ do _it and if it works, great!_ Finally, Sam spoke up.

" _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._ "

"Um, okay?" I said.

We just stood there for a moment until I heard the sound of a gun being cocked and swiveled to face Dean, putting Riptide in front of me just in time.

The Celestial bronze had sliced the bullet in half, so I picked the halves up and examined them. "Is that _silver_? These feeble attempts to kill me are starting to get annoying, you know. Yeah, I'll just leave. My girlfriend's already gonna kill me for not bringing back pie. It'll be even worse if I'm late."

"We're not just gonna let you walk away," Sam asserted.

I rolled my eyes and did my best taxicab whistle. In an instant, Mrs. O'Leary was there.

I grabbed her collar and swung up onto her back as Dean yelled, "Hellhound!"

They started shooting Mrs. O'Leary with salt, but it just went right through her.

"Well, at least you know _something_ ," I called.

Then we ran straight at the nearest dark spot and shadow-travelled away.


	2. Pie at Minnie's: Part Two

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! I really appreciate the support. I was _so_ glad to see that people thought I was doing a good job and was enjoying the story. It's kind of a different approach than the other stories in this categories, so I'm glad people are liking it. This is something I didn't originally plan on publishing, so it's a bit shorter than the last one. Anyways, I got a few people asking for a part two or a conclusion to "Pie at Minnie's", so here it is! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**

 **Summary: Percy _really_ should've thought of this. If the guys could find him in New York, they could probably find his house. But his foresight has never really been that great, has it?**

Part Two

I hugged Annabeth from behind, keeping her in place. We were at my mom's apartment, making dinner for the four of us. Technically, I had my own place that I was renting for the summer with Annabeth, but since we were headed back to California for the start of the school year pretty soon, we wanted to spend some time with my parents.

Annabeth gave me a fondly exasperated look out of the corner of her eye as I rested my chin on her shoulder. "Percy, I have to be able to move, you know," she reprimanded.

"Says who?" I asked sleepily.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Says the spaghetti sauce on the stove that's begging to be stirred before it burns."

I flicked my hand in a dismissive gesture and the sauce bean to stir itself, swirling around the pot without the aid of a spoon.

"If you think this is going to make up for you being late…" Annabeth trailed off.

"It's not my fault!" I protested. "I was _attacked_ when I went out for pie!"

Annabeth huffed. "Yeah, pie that you ate _without me_."

I opened my mouth to retaliate, but was cut off by a knock on the door.

"It's probably your mom," Annabeth said. "You know how often she forgets her keys, especially if she's in a hurry."

I finally relinquished my hold on Annabeth and started to walk to the door. "Yeah. I got it."

Well, let me tell you something. Those little peepholes in the door? Use them. Use them every time because you never know when some psychopath with an axe is waiting for you to just blindly open the door like I did.

Luckily, it was not an axe-murdering psychopath. Unluckily, it _was_ those two fake FBI agents from the diner.

"Schist," was all I had time to say before the shorter one pinned me to the wall with a bang, forearm across my throat. In one swift motion, he and his partner had drawn their guns and had pointed them at my face. "Wonderful to see you two again," I managed to grunt out.

"Clarisse, if that's you again, you need to stop coming over just to slam Percy into a wall." Annabeth poked her head out from the kitchen and Sam swiveled to point the gun at her. "Oh," Annabeth continued. "Awesome." Then she turned to me. "What did you do this time, Seaweed Brain?" She sat down on the couch and crossed her legs, looking for all the world like she was just chatting with friends.

"Your girlfriend?" Dean demanded. He said it way too loudly, considering he was like _right_ in my face.

I gave him a look like _Gee, I sure would love to tell you, but it's kinda hard when I'm being held against the wall by the throat._ He seemed to get the message and backed off on the pressure a little.

"Yeah," I finally answered, "she's my girlfriend. So, you _might_ wanna stop pointing a gun at her."

Annabeth laughed. "Percy, it's adorable when you get all protective. Now, would you mind telling me where you met these gun-wielding idiots?" She sniffed distastefully. "Absolutely _no_ panache."

"Should've realized you guys would've been ble to find my mom's house," I said with a glare.

"Alright, cut the crap," Dean started. "We _know_ your not human."

"The only question," Sam chimed in, gesturing towards Annabeth, "is does _she_ know that?"

I laughed. "Uh, yeah. She knew it before I did."

"And for the record, I'm not human either," Annabeth spoke up.

"Then what are you two?" Sam questioned, keeping his gun trained on Annabeth.

"Demigods," she answered coolly. "Half Greek god, half human."

Dean started to push me up against the wall harder. "So you're immortal?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What? No. If we were, we wouldn't have to worry about dying all the time."

"Funny," Dean said in a voice that showed he didn't find it funny at all (I'm perceptive, I know), "I don't really believe you."

I rolled my eyes. The guy was getting on my nerves, so I kicked the back on his knee and it folded against his will. I followed up with a kick to the stomach that landed him flat on his back. But, he was up again in two seconds.

Annabeth heaved herself off the couch with a sigh and walked towards Sam. Sam cocked his gun, but didn't fire. Annabeth wasn't exactly making threatening moves. Until, that is, she grabbed his gun, dislodging one of his hands from the grip and used that hand to judo flip him. However, Sam was also on his feet again in a matter of seconds, and he wasn't going to be caught unawares this time.

I drew Riptide. They were both mortal, meaning the sword wouldn't actually hurt them, but they didn't need to know that.

The four of us were sizing each other up when my mom's voice rang out from the doorway.

"Perseus Jackson!" I flinched, and everyone froze. "What have I told you about having weapons out in my home?"

Sam and Dean exchanged bewildered glances as I gestured to them. "But Mom, they started it!"

"I don't care!" she replied. "You know better, young man."

Dean cleared his throat and tried for what was supposed to be a charming smile, I think. "Well, obviously this is just a big misunderstanding, so… We'll just be going now."

"Not so fast," Mom said, moving in front of the door. "You aren't the first hunters to stumble across our world."

"Hunters?" Sam laughed. "Ma'am, I don't know what you're talking about, but-"

"Save it," my mom interrupted. "The gods alert parents of demigods whenever a hunter rolls into town, since last time they didn't, your kind set a trap for a bunch of demigods and slaughtered them. The oldest was fourteen, just so you know."

Annabeth and I both whirled to glare at the two men.

"You did _what_?" Annabeth growled dangerously.

"It wasn't _them_ specifically," Mom clarified. "Even so," she continued to Sam and Dean, "you should leave. As forgiving as our camp director is, if he finds out hunters threatened two of his favorite students…" she trailed off, leaving rest to imagination. "Don't come back."

The pair nodded once and then left.


	3. We're the FBI

**A/N: Whew! That took _forever_. It's nearly the end of the school year, so of course I'm being smacked in the face repeatedly with finals. Don't expect anything next week, but pretty soon I should start updating more frequently. Anyways, I had already written this story when I decided I didn't like the way it ended. So I re-wrote it. And then I re-wrote it again. And again. Finally, it ended up being longer than any of the ones I've already written.**

 **I know some people were dissatisfied with the ending to my last one, and I do agree with them. I'm still pretty new to the Supernatural fandom, and this has been my first attempt at writing fanfic for it. As a result, I'm still trying to figure out how to write the brotherly dynamic. I feel like I have a good handle on Percy and I have moments of inspiration where I feel like I have a good connection to Dean, but I'm still trying to figure out Sam and how he and Dean interact. Even though I have a younger sibling, there is so much of our relationship that's conveyed and shared silently. Trying to figure out all the subtleties for my writing has been driving me nuts. And now, on to the story.**

 **We're the FBI:** **Sam and Dean look into the case of Mia Williams, who is one of seventeen people to have reported a hellhound sighting, in New York and almost get skewered for their trouble.**

 **II.**

 **We're the FBI**

The Impala's engine rumbled happily as Sam and Dean cruised down the clogged street, stopping every five _freaking_ seconds because of the traffic. In case you couldn't tell, Dean was bored. And frustrated. _And_ he still didn't know why they were here.

He glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eye before turning his gaze back to the road. "Why are we in New York again?"

"You want the long version or the short version?"

"Short."

"Weird stuff."

Dean's only response was an irritated huff. Sam smiled, but finally relented and elaborated.

" _Really_ weird stuff, okay? Get this: in the past three days, seventeen people have reported seeing a hellhound."

"Reported?" Dean echoed, eyebrow raised. "They'd have to be alive to report it. Besides, even if they _did_ see one, they're kinda sorta _invisible_."

"Exactly," Sam nodded. "The hellhounds haven't killed anyone, and I doubt any deals have been made. Two of the witnesses weren't even ten years old."

" _Kids_ saw one?"

"Yep." Sam pulled out a couple printed pictures of smiling little girls with their arms around each other. "Mia Williams, age nine, and her friend Amy Hartford."

"I'm assuming this is who we're going to talk to?" Dean clarified.

"Yeah. Younger kids are more likely to tell you what they actually saw than adults are when it comes to the supernatural. I figured we'd start with Mia and then go from there." There was a slight pause before Sam spoke again. "That should be her house on the right."

* * *

Dean tugged uncomfortably at the sleeve of his suit. How the hell did people wear these on a daily basis?

He and Sam paused in front of what they hoped was the correct door, and Dean reached out to knock.

A few seconds later, a kind looking man opened the door. His hair was blonde like his daughter's and his light blue eyes had laugh lines around them. At six foot one, he was only a few inches shorter than the brothers, but his presence seemed much larger. He was the sort of person who could fill a room.

He cocked his head slightly and looked at them curiously. "Can I help you?"

"Mr. Williams?" Sam asked. When he nodded, Sam continued. "I'm Agent Pace; this is my partner, Agent Johnson. We're with the FBI."

They pulled out their (fake) badges and displayed them for him.

"If it's alright with you," Dean spoke up, "we'd like to talk to your daughter for a few minutes about the, ah...hellhound?"

"Oh, yeah," he said opening the door wider. "Come on in. And please, call me Grant."

"You're sure you're okay with us talking to her?" Sam clarified. "I spoke to the other girl's parents briefly and she seemed pretty traumatized."

Grant smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'm sure. Mia's...resilient, so to speak. To be honest, I'm not sure what to make of that. Mia really doesn't make things up. The doctors said it was an overactive imagination, but…" he shrugged. "Well, you'll see."

Grant led them into his small home and gestured towards the couch in the center of the living room. "Go ahead and sit down," he instructed. "Mia's just in her room. I'll go get her."

As Sam and Dean took a seat on the couch, Grant walked farther into the house. About thirty seconds later, he came back with his daughter in tow.

Mia was full of nervous energy, constantly fiddling with her hands or her curly blonde hair or what appeared to be the parts of a disassembled wristwatch. She perched on the edge of a cushioned chair opposite the couch gingerly, like she was about to sprint away at any moment. When she finally looked at the brothers, Dean almost jumped. Her eyes were grey like storm clouds and as serious as someone far older than her.

"Hi, Mia," Sam said softly. "We just wanted you to tell us about the scary dog you saw."

Mia was not buying it. She gave Sam a look like, _What do you take me for, an idiot?_ She sighed exasperatedly. "It wasn't a _scary dog_ ," she sneered, sounding far older than she looked. Dean glanced over at Grant, who shrugged like, _Yeah, she's always like that._

Then she seemed to back off a little. "It wasn't really there. My friend said she saw something and I didn't want the cops to think she was crazy, so I said I saw it too. That's all."

Dean smiled almost conspiratorially. "Are you sure?"

"It's very important that you tell us everything you saw, even if it seems crazy right now," Sam chimed in.

There was a knock at the door and Grant excused himself to open it.

Mia followed her father with her eyes, but answered nonetheless. "No, I'm sure. I didn't see anything. I _am_ a kid, you know. Overactive imagination and all that."

Dean leaned forward. "We know that's what the adults believe, but what do _you_ believe?"

Mia glanced at the doorway her father had disappeared through, providing a momentary silence that was broken only by the murmured conversation taking place in the other room. She sighed exasperatedly and muttered, "Alright, my dad would kill me for talking to you guys like this, but…" she trailed off before speaking again, this time in a louder voice. "I know you guys aren't really FBI."

Sam chuckled. "I assure you, Mia, we are."

"No, you're not."

This was said with such finality that the brothers recoiled slightly.

Mia cocked her head. "I'm nine years old. You really think I can't tell when someone's playing dress up? No," she continued, "you're obviously not FBI, which leaves two options. One, you're shrinks and you think I'm crazy, or two, you believe my story and are under the impression that you can help with the situation."

Dean sighed. "Alright, Mia. You caught us. We _do_ believe you, and we're here to help."

"I'm already getting help," Mia assured them.

As she had been speaking, her dad and an unfamiliar guy came and stood in the doorway.

The guy cleared his throat hesitantly in the silence that followed Mia's words. "Um, I hate to interrupt, but I kinda need to steal Mia from ya."

Mia immediately hopped off the couch and hurried to her room with a smile in the direction of the new guy. The guy nodded to her dad, and Grant turned to follow his daughter.

Sam and Dean stood, stretching to their full height, but the young guy, who was at least an inch shorter than Dean, didn't even blink.

"And you are?" Sam wondered.

"Percy Jackson," the guy answered, green eyes glinting as he extended a hand for the brothers to shake.

Dean took Jackson's hand first, noting as he did the unusual calluses on Jackson's hands. "I'm Agent Johnson, and this is my partner, Agent Pace. We're with the FBI."

"Oh," Jackson smiled rather sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Awesome, I guess."

"Why exactly do you need Mia right now?" Sam asked. "We were in the middle of asking her some questions."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Grant has somewhere to be, so I'm giving Mia a ride to-" Jackson started.

"Don't bother, Percy," Mia interrupted. The little girl was standing in the doorway, a duffel bag in her hand. "They aren't _real_ FBI agents."

Jackson's head snapped back to Sam and Dean, murder in his eyes. The kid actually had a pretty good death glare. Huh.

"Oh really?" he asked with mock politeness. But, the teasing lilt that he'd had since he walked in the door was gone.

Dean chuckled, but it was pretty obviously forced. He shot a glare in Mia's direction as he said, "Kids, am I right? They come up with the craziest things."

Mia ignored him and turned back to Jackson. "They say they're here to help with the hellhound."

Sam frowned. "You know what it is?"

Mia and Jackson paid no attention to the brothers.

"Mia, what did I tell you about talking like that in front of strangers?" Jackson scolded.

"To not to," Mia answered in a bored tone of voice.

"Exactly! You never know who could be listening!"

Mia put her hands on her hips. "Well, _Annabeth_ said that I shouldn't always listen to you."

"Of course she did," Percy muttered. "Maybe _Annabeth_ is the one you shouldn't always listen to, huh? Ever think of that?" Then he turned to Sam and Dean. "Look, did Reyna send you? Tell her that we appreciate the concern, but she's in our territory. We can handle it. I didn't fully introduce myself earlier, but I'm Perseus Jackson, son of… Well, you know."

"Who?" Sam and Dean asked in unison.

"You mean you're not…" Jackson broke off his train of thought. "If Reyna didn't send you, how did you know about the hellhound?"

"We saw the report online," Sam answered. "Hunting the supernatural is kind of our job, as I'm sure you know, so we thought we'd come by and check it out. So, you are a hunter then?"

"Supernatural?" Jackson chuckled. "What, like Ghostbusters? There's no such thing as…" he trailed off again. "Oh _come_ on," he continued. "Don't tell me this is happening to me _again_."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "If you're not a hunter, then what _are_ you?"

Jackson ran a hand through his already messed-up black hair. "I'm a demigod."

Sam and Dean immediately drew their guns and aimed them at the teen.

"What, so this little girl is your next victim?" Dean demanded.

Percy frowned. "What the Hades kind of demigod are you _talking_ about?" He paused. "Oh, it must be those Scandinavians." He shuddered. "Man, those guys are weird. You know, Hercules once went over there a few centuries after he became a god. He told them he was a demigod 'cause he didn't want a ton of attention, but they were all, like, trying to sacrifice virgins to him and stuff. Creepy, right?"

Sam shifted uneasily. "Well, if you're not here to kill her, where are you taking her?"

"Let me explain," Jackson started. Then he paused. "No, there is too much."

" _Princess Bride_ ," Dean muttered. Sam glared at him out of the corner of his eye. "What?" Dean demanded. "I watch movies."

Jackson had ignored their exchange and began again. "Well, I already told you my name twice, so I don't think you need to hear that again. I'm the son of Poseidon."

He stopped, like he was waiting for dramatic music or something.

Dean raised an eyebrow, waiting for someone to elaborate. "The son of who now?"

Jackson sighed exasperatedly. "Do you know _nothing_ of basic mythology?" Dean shrugged. "Poseidon," Jackson continued. "God of the sea?"

"No way," Sam breathed. "So, all the myths? They're true?"

"Well, all the Greek ones," Jackson clarified. "And at least some of the Egyptian and Norse ones. But I'm really hoping that's it. Like, really, _really_ hoping." Jackson shifted uncomfortably. "Could you, um, put the guns away now?"

"No," Dean growled immediately.

Jackson let out a frustrated sigh. "What more do you want from me? This is supposed to be one of those moments where you realize I'm telling the truth, put your guns away, and tell me about your own little slice of crazy and suckiness."

"It's not that we don't believe you-" Sam clarified.

"It's that we don't trust you," Dean finished, still keeping his gun steadily trained on Jackson.

The demigod's startlingly green eyes twinkled. "Ooh, someone with more trust issues than Reyna. That's interesting." Jackson sighed again. Sheesh. What was it with this guy and sighing. "As much as I'm enjoying our not-so-friendly banter, Mia and I really do have to leave, so...if we're not gonna have our mutual "Life Sucks" session, we need to speed this along."

In response, Sam and Dean just tightened their grip on their guns and raised the barrels slightly.

Jackson looked at them like _Come on_. "I would _really_ like to _not_ have to fight my way out of here, since that's probably what I'm going to have to do anyways."

Dean narrowed his eyes slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I don't really have time to fully explain," Jackson said. "All you need to know is that Mia's a demigod and we're about to be tracked down by all the monsters within a mile radius."

"How is _Mia_ a demigod?" Dean demanded. "She isn't even ten years old!" Turning to Jackson he continued, "You're - what, three thousand years old?"

Jackson looked taken aback. " _No_. I'm twenty-two."

"You're not immortal?"

" _No_."

"So the Greek monsters are real too?" Sam asked. Of course _that_ would be the part he focused on. "Like the Minotaur?"

"Yeah," Jackson answered. "He's especially annoying. Comes back every year or so and tries to kill me...again. All monsters can pick up on the scent of a demigod, and right now they've got mine, which is _so_ not good." Seeing the brothers' looks of confusion, Jackson elaborated. "I'm pretty powerful, which means my scent is stronger. Normally, I can use warding to cover it so I can walk around without being attacked, but when I'm around other demigods, their...auras, I guess, pick up mine and broadcast it ten times as far."

"Why don't you just ward Mia too?"

"We can't. The warding is specific to her godly parent and we don't know for sure whose child she is until she's claimed. I mean, we're _pretty sure_ in Mia's case, but if we're wrong, her brain gets fried. Literally."

"I tend to prefer my brain _un_ -fried, thank you very much," Mia interjected.

Then, they heard a low, guttural growl.

"Styx," Jackson muttered, slowly turning to face the source of the noise. "I really need to work on my time management."

There was a dark blur of motion outside the window at the other end of the room and then the sound of shattering glass pierced the air. Something had crashed through the window, causing the four of them to duck in an attempt to avoid the glass shards flying through the air.

Something solid barreled into Dean and Sam, knocking the wind out of them and sending them to the floor. Dean landed rolling, and when he finally came to a stop, he immediately raised his gun. Sam had done the same, and the brothers simultaneously began firing at the strange creature in front of them.

The thing was black and ugly, with the front half covered in greasy feathers and the back half all matted fur. The head was a strange cross between an eagle and lion, the large beak lined by even larger teeth. Sam and Dean kept firing until their mags were empty, but all that seemed to do was annoy the thing and tear up the wall behind it.

Dean looked around for Mia and saw her behind one of the couches, which meant the Jackson kid was… Aw, hell.

Suddenly, the thing exploded into golden dust, revealing a slightly more disheveled, pissed Jackson with a glowing bronze sword in his hands.

Dean pushed himself to his feet, holstering his gun as he did so. He heard crunching glass and assumed Sam was doing the same just to his left.

"Where'd that come from?" he asked Jackson, gesturing to the sword.

Jackson touched the tip to his forehead in a mock salute. "Never leave home without it."

Sam knelt and took a small handful of the dust is his hands and examined it. Jackson started kicking the dust until the relatively neat pile it had landed in was scattered all across the room. Dean thought he heard the kid mutter, "Old habits die hard."

"What did you do to it?" Sam asked.

"More importantly, what _was_ it?" Dean chimed in. "Pretty sure I saw one of those things in a Harry Potter movie."

"It was a griffin," Mia answered for Jackson. "Right, Percy?"

Jackson nodded. "Yep. They're slightly different from hippogriffs. For one thing, these guys are _real_ , and to this day, I have never seen a hippogriff. My sword," Jackson hefted the blade a little higher, "is made of Celestial bronze. It's the only thing that'll kill Greek monsters. That's why your guns didn't do anything but destroy the wall."

"Don't suppose you have any bullets made of that stuff?" Dean asked hopefully.

Jackson shook his head and started rummaging in one of Mia's cabinets. "Nah. Guns lack...style. We prefer to keep it classy." Jackson finally found what he was looking for, which turned out to be three daggers made of the same glowing metal as his sword. He offered the two largest ones to the Winchesters, cocking one eyebrow as he did so. "Hope you're comfortable with blades. You might need these." Jackson passed the smallest knife to Mia.

Sam frowned. "Should we really be giving a nine-year-old a knife?"

"Trust me," Jackson said, "she'll be fine. My girlfriend's been handling one of those since she was seven. Mia, you got your stuff?"

The nine-year-old nodded, gripping the strap of her duffel bag tightly. Suddenly, she looked very young and very scared, as she should have from the beginning.

Jackson seemed to pick up on it and knelt in front of the girl. "Mia, don't worry. I know we got delayed a little, but we'll make it to camp just fine, I promise. I won't let anything hurt you. Then we'll get you to camp and pretty soon you'll be kicking _my_ butt."

They kept talking softly for a few moments, and as they did Sam came over to confer with Dean.

"What are you thinking?" he asked softly.

Dean looked back at Mia, who was now smiling up at Jackson and taking the guy's hand when he offered it. "I'm still not totally sure he won't kill her as soon as we leave."

"So we stay with them," Sam nodded. "Find out everything we can about these Greek gods and their kids."

Jackson stood and turned to the Winchesters. "Alright, if you're coming, we need to leave now."

"We're coming," Dean assured the kid.

"Okay," Jackson sighed. "I'm assuming you guys are cleared-sighted, since you could see the griffin and my sword, but let's not take any chances. Anything heads for Mia - and I mean _anything_ \- you kill it."

"What if it's just a person?" Sam questioned.

"Then the knife won't hurt them."

The Winchesters waited, but Jackson offered no further explanation. Finally, Sam and Dean just followed him out the door.

The four started walking down the crowded sidewalk, weapons still drawn. Sam and Dean made moves to stow them away, but Jackson stopped them. "Don't bother," he said. "The mortals can't see them."

"You know, we _do_ have a car," Dean informed Jackson. "We could speed this up."

"No," Jackson responded without looking at him, allowing his eyes to wander over the people around them. "My ride is coming; it's just going to take him a few minutes to get here. He got held up in Maine."

" _Maine_?" Sam demanded. "Forget a few minutes. Try _hours_."

Jackson just smiled.

Dean had ignored the exchange completely, instead focusing on the blonde woman staring at them from across the street.

As he watched, the woman began to move across the road, through the traffic. _Literally_. A car sped right through her without even pausing. Dean gripped the hilt of his knife tighter.

The woman came closer and closer, her gray eyes serene. Dean knew that now the woman was on everyone's radar.

As she closed the distance between herself and the group, Dean raised his dagger slightly, preparing to launch himself at the woman. Hey, Jackson _had_ said anything.

Then there was a hand on his arm, pulling it down.

"Cool it," Jackson ordered and Dean automatically bristled. "That's Mia's mother."

"You said she was a demigod!" Sam accused.

"She _is_ ," Jackson insisted. He nodded politely in the blonde woman's direction. "Athena. This is a little more involvement than the ancient laws allow, isn't it?"

Athena stared coolly at Jackson, gray eyes as calm as ever. "Do not disrespect me, boy."

"Yeah, 'cause I've never heard that one before," Jackson muttered.

Athena ignored him and knelt to look Mia in the eye. "Hello, my child."

Mia stared back at her, making the similarities in their eyes all the more apparent to Dean. "You're my mom?"

"Yes, child." Mia scrunched her nose up at the use of the word and Athena laughed lightly. "Never lose your spirit, my dear. It will serve you well." Athena straightened to face Jackson. "Look after her, sea spawn. She will be a representative of a new era for the Greeks. One where they'll always have a safe place to go."

Jackson nodded. "Will do, m'am."

"Don't call me that. I know you just want my blessing, and the answer is _still_ no." Then, just as suddenly as she had appeared, Athena was gone.

Sam blinked in a stunned sort of way. "That was Athena. As in _Athena_ Athena? The wisdom goddess?"

Jackson nodded and tightened his grip on Mia's hand. "Come on. We need to keep moving."

"What was all that about?" Dean asked as he quickened his pace to match Jackson's. "All that blessing crap?"

"Well, I'm trying to marry one of her daughters," Jackson responded bluntly. "But uh, she doesn't really like me because of who my dad is."

"So Athena and Poseidon are still feuding?" Sam clarified.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure my dad's over it, but Athena really isn't."

Dean felt a whoosh of air as something dove towards them from the sky. "Down!"

He and Sam dropped immediately, taking Jackson and Mia with them. Dean rolled over onto his back and stabbed upward with his knife, causing the - what was it, griffin? - to explode into golden dust. Sam slashed at another and it too poofed out of existence with a wail.

" _Skatá_ ," Jackson muttered. Dean cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Sam, who shrugged, but Mia looked horrified.

"Percy!" she shrieked. "You're not supposed to _say_ that!"

Jackson rubbed the back of his neck. "I forgot you could understand that."

"What? What'd he say?" Dean asked.

Mia turned toward him and said in a conspiratorial whisper, "He said the s-h-word."

Dean exchanged a glance with Sam. Now both Jackson _and_ Mia spoke a second language? What else was going on with these kids?

"Anyways," Jackson said a little louder than normal, "you might wanna look up in the sky."

Sam and Dean did so, and noticed that at least ten other griffins were circling them from above.

Dean sighed as he squinted against the sun. "Well, shit."

"Now _you_ said the s-h-word!" Mia exclaimed.

The griffins were gradually tightening their circle, preparing to dive bomb the four of them. Then, for no apparent reason, they stopped.

Jackson seemed to relax, but Sam and Dean just became more tense.

"What's happening?" Sam growled.

"Blackjack is happening," Jackson answered, which wasn't much of an answer at all.

The griffins split even farther apart, and this time Dean could make out three winged figures that were larger than the rest of the griffins.

"Um, what is that?" he asked.

"My ride," Jackson answered.

Finally, the griffins completely scattered, flying off to different corners of the earth.

Mia's jaw dropped as a pure black pegasus landed next to her, followed by two other winged horses with lighter coloring. Aw, who are they kidding? Dean and Sam did the same. It wasn't every day you saw giant winged horses descend from the skies. "Welcome to your new life, Mia."

The black horse nickered and Jackson rolled his eyes.

"For the last time, Blackjack. We do _not_ need to trample every mortal who sees me. And why'd you bring your friends? You know we're just doing a _one_ demigod extraction, right?"

The pegasus shook its mane and neighed for a good thirty seconds before Jackson held up his hands.

"No, you're right, I _really_ didn't want to know."

The horse nudged Jackson with its nose, almost knocking him to the ground.

"No I _know_ I don't need another manhunt on my trail, but who's gonna believe a couple of yahoos like-"

"Are you _talking_ to that thing?" Dean demanded.

Jackson smiled again and exchanged a glance with the pegasus. "Let's just say it's in my blood." He swung himself up onto the back of the pegasus and extended a hand to Mia. The little girl took it and climbed aboard, eyes shining with delight.

The pegasus snorted and Jackson said, " _No doughnuts_."

"And what do you expect us to do?" Sam wondered.

"Well, you can keep the daggers if you want," Jackson offered. "Just don't tell any other so-called 'hunters' about what you learned."

Dean scuked air in through his teeth. "I don't know if we can do that. You see, we don't really like to keep secrets from our own." That was a total lie, but who cared? Sam and Dean _needed_ to see where Jackson was taking the kid. They needed to learn everything they could.

Jackson didn't seem to be fooled. "You just wanna see where I'm taking her, huh?"

Dean shrugged. "Guilty."

Jackson's nostrils flared. "Fine." He gestured to the pegasi on either side of him. "You can ride these guys. Try not to fall off."

Dean approached the pegasus on Jackson's left cautiously, suddenly realizing that this would require _flying_. He almost swung himself up onto the horse and then backed off at the last second. "You know, maybe I should just follow from the ground. I can take my car and then you won't have to worry about giving us a ride back."

Jackson shook his head. "No, it'll be too slow. Pegasi cover ground - well, air - like nobody's business. You'll get left behind and your car will be destroyed by the griffins. They aren't gonna stay gone forever, you know."

"Come on, Dean. We gotta move," Sam 'encouraged' from the back of his own pegasus.

Jackson seemed to realize what the problem was and said, "Look, Guido isn't gonna let you fall. He's a pretty darn good flier. Hades, even _Thalia_ agrees to ride him on occasion."

Dean didn't know who the hell Thalia was or what she had to do with this, but he steeled his nerves and climbed aboard anyways.

Jackson smiled. "Okay then."

The pegasi rocketed up into the sky, their riders (or maybe just Dean) clinging to them for dear life. Mia let out a shriek of delight, and Dean almost let out one of fear. Except, if he had, (and that was a big _if_ ) it would have been much manlier. For sure.

By the time Dean had managed to somewhat control the overwhelming urge to look down and was relatively calm, the flight was already well underway.

"How much farther?" Sam shouted ahead to Jackson. While Dean thought that sounded suspiciously like Sam doing him a favor, he would ignore it. Just this once because _holy mother of pie_ the ground was far away and these things did _not_ have seat belts.

Jackson, however, didn't seem to notice. He was too busy talking to his pegasi.

"Vacation?" he demanded. "How can I be interrupting your vacation? You've _been_ on vacation for the last _five years_."

Mia glanced at the brothers over Jackson's shoulder and gave them a look like, _Please help me. He hasn't stopped doing this since we left._

"Hey Percy?" Mia tapped the demigod's shoulder. "They asked you a question."

Jackson finally looked in their direction. "Yeah?"

"How much farther?" Sam repeated.

"Not far," Jackson responded. He glanced over at Dean. "Hey, buddy, mind easing up on Guido's mane?" He paused for a moment like he was listening. "He says he needs it to look good for- woah! I can not repeat that; there is a _child_ here!"

Guido tossed his head, which made Dean hold on even tighter.

"Sheesh. Arion has been nothing but a bad influence since day one. Seriously though, dude. Ease up. We'll be there in two minutes." Jackson faced forward again and began talking quietly to Mia.

Dean started counting the seconds. Each one was ticking by agonizingly slowly. About a minute and thirty in, Jackson suddenly whirled his pegasus around in the air, motioning for the other two to stop.

Guido and Sam's pegasus flared their wings out to the side and shot up in the air a good ten or fifteen feet. In case you were curious, Dean was _not_ a fan of the sudden change in altitude.

"What the hell, Jackson?" he snapped.

"Sorry," Jackson apologized. "I forgot about the barrier. I'm gonna need your first and last names."

Dean exchanged glances with Sam. "Sam and Dean Seager."

"Your _real_ first and last names, please."

Sam narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why does it matter?"

"Because if I _don't_ have your real names, you will plummet to the ground as soon as your pegasi cross the border."

"Sam and Dean Winchester," Dean finally interjected.

"Alrighty then." Jackson sighed and said, "I, Perseus Jackson give Sam and Dean Winchester permission to enter on grounds of...I feel like it."

Thunder rumbled and Jackson rolled his eyes at the sky and held out his arm like _Right this way._ "Sam and Dean, huh? Nice to finally make your acquaintance."

The pegasi moved forward again, more cautiously this time, but seemed to relax once they crossed a certain point of...air.

"As one of the senior campers, welcome to Camp Half-Blood," Jackson said. "Everyone is gonna be _so_ pissed that I brought you here."

"Woah," Dean breathed. They had definitely passed some sort of barrier or something, because what had previously been a bunch of boring fields now looked _completely_ different. There were still fields growing some kind of food, but now there were cabins sprawling over about half the valley. Some were ugly and looked like they needed some work, and others were absolutely gorgeous. A large house sat on the other side of the fields, next to some sort of open air pavilion.

"So, let me give you the quick tour." Jackson started talking faster and pointing at various buildings as the pegasi continued to descend. "Those cabins over there are where the campers stay. Each one is dedicated to a Greek god. The big house over there is uh, the Big House, basically camp headquarters, and the pavilion over there is where we eat. That's the arena where we practice fighting, that's the forge, and if you squint off into the woods, you might be able to see Bunker Nine, where the Hephaestus kids go for 'alone time'."

Just as Jackson finished his spiel, the pegasi's hooves touched the ground. Dean almost tripped over his own feet in his hurry to get off the damn horse. Sam got off slowly and kind of jerkily. Must've been hard to get off with those gigantic legs of his.

Jackson, on the other hand, dismounted smoothly, like he'd been doing this his whole life. Once his feet were on solid ground, he turned to help Mia off the horse.

Blackjack nickered and Jackson nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't eat too many sugar cubes, okay? It's not good for you."

Blackjack snorted in a way that could only be described as defiant and flew off, his two friends in tow.

"I mean it!" Jackson yelled after the trio.

"That was _so_ cool," Mia breathed. Her cheeks were flushed from the wind and her eyes were shining. Jackson smiled down at the girl.

Before the four of them could go anywhere, they were approached by a pretty blonde girl about Jackson's age.

Did Dean say pretty? He meant hot. This girl was _smokin'_.

She held herself confidently and didn't seem to care about how she wore her gorgeous blonde curls, or about the fact that her tan legs were nicely showcased by her cutoffs. If he was completely honest, Dean thought she looked almost like one of those dumb California blondes. Then he saw her eyes.

They were the same as Mia's; Athena's eyes.

"Hey, Wise Girl," Jackson greeted the girl with a smile and a kiss. Damn.

"Seaweed Brain," she responded. She glanced at the knives Sam and Dean were holding. "I thought you were bringing back one demigod."

Jackson shifted uncomfortably. "Um, I did."

The girl frowned. "You mean…" Her frown changed into an exasperated eyeroll. "Percy, what the Hades do you think you're doing? This is the second time _this month_ that you've brought mortals into camp."

"I don't think they're mortals, Annabeth!" Jackson protested. "Or, at least, not _normal_ mortals. They helped me get Mia here...sorta."

Annabeth shook her head. "Well, this better be good."

"Hi," Dean said stepping forward with what he hoped was a winning smile. He held out his hand for the girl to shake. "I'm Dean." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Annabeth Chase," she answered, shaking his hand firmly, "daughter of Athena. Thanks for helping my idiot boyfriend get my half-sister here."

"That's idiot _fiance_ to you," Jackson interjected.

Annabeth gave him a fondly exasperated smile. "Just because I've said yes doesn't mean my mom has."

"I know," Jackson grumbled. "We saw her today."

"You did?" Annabeth seemed surprised, but seemed to decide to save the discussion for later. She turned to Sam. "And you are?"

"Sam," he answered. "Dean's brother."

"Huh. So, why exactly did Percy think you weren't ordinary mortals?"

"They said something about 'the supernatural'," Jackson interrupted. "As in like, ghosts. They wouldn't really tell me what they meant, just that they were 'hunters'."

Annabeth nodded. "Trust issues, huh? That's fine we get plenty like that. You don't have to tell me anything, just talk to Chiron. Oh, and try not to threaten him or anyone else here if at all possible, 'kay? They'll probably end up stabbing you. I'll take those now," she added, gesturing to the daggers.

Dean took a tiny step back. "I think I'd rather keep it, thanks."

Annabeth gave him a cold smile, all traces of warmth disappearing from her expression in an instant. "I wasn't really asking, pretty boy."

Dean frowned, but handed over the dagger. Sam did the same.

"Thanks!" In just as little time, Annabeth's smile was back. "Come on, sweetie," she said, offering a hand to Mia. "I'll give you a tour."

Sam, Dean, and Jackson watched her leave with the little girl in tow.

"Scary girlfriend," Sam commented.

Jackson smiled fondly. "Yep. Once my dad wears Athena down, she'll be my scary wife." Dean chuckled and Jackson said, "I wouldn't be too pleased with her calling me pretty boy, just so you know. It's the same thing she calls Leo when she thinks he full of hot air."

Sam tried to stifle his laughter (and failed) as Jackson motioned for the brothers to follow him, Dean shooting a glare in Sam's direction before he complied. "Come on," Jackson said. "I should introduce you to Chiron."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other and then hurried after Jackson. As they caught up to him, Sam asked the demigod, "Wait, Chiron as in the centaur?"

"Oh, so you've heard of him," Jackson answered. "Good. He likes to stay out of his wheelchair as much as possible."

Dean frowned. "How exactly does a centaur fit into a wheelchair?"

"It's complicated."

Jackson led them towards the Big House. As he climbed up the porch, he called out, "Chiron? There's some people here I think you should meet."

Although the brothers couldn't see Chiron yet, they heard something that sounded like cursing in another language and the clopping of hooves. Chiron came to the door, his white stallion half almost causing Dean's eyes to bug out of his skull. " _Vlasfimía_ , Percy. I told you to bring back _one_ young, _female_ demigod. I highly doubt these two slipped through our radar."

Jackson shifted uncomfortably. "Um, yeah. They aren't demigods."

Chiron sighed. "Why did you bring _them_ in? Were they also 'riding dragons'?" Chiron made air quotes with his fingers as he spoke.

"Okay, I'm telling you, that kid didn't _ride_ the dragon, he was talking to it. And he was using some weird language to do it. There was _no way_ he was completely human."

Chiron looked unamused.

Jackson sighed and gestured to Sam and Dean. "They're mortals. They helped me get Mia here. Also, they said something about the supernatural…?" Jackson raised an eyebrow like, _What do you know, horse-dude?_

Chiron cursed again and sighed...again. "The twenty-first century is officially my least favorite. Everything that was _not_ supposed to _ever_ happen is happening."

Jackson cocked his head. "Something else you weren't supposed to mention?"

"Yes." Chiron turned to Sam and Dean. "I suppose you're hunters, then?"

The brothers nodded.

Chiron sighed (seriously, what was wrong with this dude - or, horse or...whatever?). "Wonderful. I suppose Percy told you what _he_ is." Chiron glared at Jackson. Jackson at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"Yeah," Sam answered for both of them. "I have to say, though, I'm a little confused. What exactly is this place?"

Chiron straightened slightly. "It's where we protect our own. Outsiders aren't generally allowed in, especially if they are potentially dangerous to us. We have _children_ here, and we take their safety very seriously." Another harsh look in Jackson's direction.

Dean looked up slightly, trying to catch Chiron's eye. "You know about hunters?"

"Of course. The gods watched over humans for centuries. You really think we didn't notice when you started hunting things? You used to _constantly_ interfere with quests. Still do, really. Most of the media attention we get is because hunters - or people who have associated with hunters - saw through the Mist."

"The - what?" Sam asked.

Chiron glanced at Jackson again. "I will leave how much information is revealed and how much contact you continue to have with our world up to Percy. _If_ he counsels with Annabeth first."

"You know how we feel about this, Chiron," Jackson said.

"And you know how _I_ feel about this," Chiron responded.

Dean glanced back and forth between Chiron and Jackson, one eyebrow raised. "You're gonna leave a decision like that to a couple of _kids_?" Catching Jackson's glare, he continued, "No offence."

Jackson just shook his head. "I'm not _that_ young."

"Seeing as Percy and Annabeth are some of our most senior campers, I trust their judgement," Chiron said with a nod in Jackson's direction.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "The oldest demigods you know are twenty-two?"

"There are a few who are a couple years older," Chiron admitted, "but Percy and Annabeth are far more experienced than them. Most demigods tend to die young. Or at least, they used to. Things are different now." Chiron straightened and slung a quiver of arrows over his shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an archery class to teach. I'll let Percy show you out," he gave Jackson a pointed look, "as long as you don't stay too long."

Jackson nodded once and Chiron trotted out the door.

As soon as the centaur was gone, Jackson sighed. "Sorry about that. He...he doesn't really like the idea of us associating with outsiders. It's probably worse with hunters than with anything else, since you guys kill things that are 'supernatural'. I mean, you might've mistaken one of us for some kind of creature."

Dean nodded, deciding against saying anything else.

"Anyways," Jackson continued, handing each of the brothers some kind of card, "this is the camp's phone number. If you ever run into something you think is up our alley, give us a call."

Dean took the card. "Thanks, but you're not getting ours in return."

Jackson shrugged. "Doesn't matter. If we really wanted to, we could have the Hecate kids locate you with magic."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "You work with witches?"

Jackson rubbed his forehead. "No. It's complicated." There was an awkward silence until Jackson spoke again. "I'll have Blackjack and Guido give you a ride back to your car. Try not to mention this to anyone."

Jackson walked out the door. Before following him, Dean turned to Sam and said, "There is no way I'm getting back on that horse."

"Come on, Dean," Sam said, coking his head. "We can't walk back."

"Yes, we can," Dean insisted stubbornly.

"What if someone steals the Impala while we're still walking?"

"Aw _hell_ no," Dean muttered, finally following Jackson out the door.

Sam followed him, taking a final look around the camp. "I'm _definitely_ going to be looking into this."


	4. Hunters in the Way of Hunters

**A/N: Sooooo... Apparently, I'm just a horrible person with next to no work ethic and need to learn to make myself sit my butt down and _write_. Especially since this has technically been done for a while. Or at least, I though it was. Like, two days ago I decided "You know what? I don't like this very much. Lemme just add to this real quick." Three hours later, I was done...sort of.**

 **Anyways, last time someone asked if they were supposed to understand that dragon reference. The answer is: not particularly. I was kinda shooting for a _Merlin_ reference, but if you don't (or didn't, I guess) watch that, you should not have understood that. Let it just be Percy being himself. Anyways, on to the summary.**

Hunters in the Way of Hunters - The Hunters of Artemis know all about the other other hunters. Incredibly meddlesome, constantly showing up and shooting werewolves with silver bullets, making everything twice as hard as it has to be. And everyone knows that the Winchesters are the worst.

 **Hunters in the Way of Hunters`**

Thalia leaned down to touch the human track in the ground. Well, human except for the claw marks instead of toes.

"Freaking werewolves," she muttered.

Aubrey noticed what Thalia was looking at and sighed. "More of them?"

"Yeah. I doubt it's Lycaon's pack, though. Probably just another decoy."

"I don't even think it's a full pack," Katie chimed in, coming up behind them. "We could only find the one set of prints, and there weren't enough bones to indicate a large enough amount of meat.

"Woah woah woah." Grace held up her hand in a timeout gesture. "We're hunting a _solo_ werewolf?"

Thalia nodded tiredly.

Grace groaned. "But that means hunters will probably track it down!"

"Yeah," Aubrey spoke up, "I thought we swore off of solo werewolves after last time."

Grace frowned. "Wait, what happened last time?"

Thalia sighed. Grace was new to the hunt and wasn't quite as experienced as the other members, but one of the first things the girls explained to her was how _annoying_ hunters are, and what they usually like to go after.

"Let's just say that Lady Artemis was able to double the jackal population in less than half an hour," Thalia replied. "This just means we're going to have to move even faster. The werewolf is holed up somewhere in these woods. Let's find it before it kills anyone and brings the hunters running."

Thalia snorted as her girls spread out to search for a fresher trail. Yeah, she knew all about hunters. Those silly mortals fixated on the "supernatural", as they called it. They were so damn _annoying_. They always showed up with their rock salt and holy water and screwed everything up! And werewolves? Werewolves were the worst! A werewolf was a sure way to summon a hunter, complete with silver bullets and insufferable attitudes.

Once a hunter was there, they could really only do two things. One, finish the thing off before the hunter had a chance to investigate, and two, pray to every god of every pantheon or other religion that their last name wasn't Winchester. Everyone knows those two screw up more hunts for the Hunters than anyone else. The Hunt is supposed to remain mostly secret, so Thalia had been forced to resort to some pretty extreme measures to prevent their discovery. This generally just meant more people died. Not to mention the fact that the Winchesters let Lucifer out, who stole Thanatos from the Underworld and made everyone think Gaea had somehow partially woken up and was trying to rise _again_. Ugh. Winchesters, with their deep voices and their flannel and psychological issues.

Artemis glided forward from the tree line to stand next to Thalia. "What news?"

"Solo werewolf," Thalia answered. "We're thinking it might be a former member of Lycaon's pack, but he's not here anymore."

"No matter," Artemis dismissed with a wave of her hand. "We'll take care of the beast just the same."

Hannah, who had just jogged towards the pair, cleared her throat, and Thalia and Artemis turned to face her. "Um, boss? We got a problem."

Artemis cocked her head. "Let me guess...hunters."

"Yep," Hannah confirmed. "Two of 'em. Apparently, the werewolf already killed some people in town. They tracked it out here. It gets worse though."

"Did you happen to see what they were driving?" Thalia asked.

"That's the problem," Hannah sighed. "'67 Chevy Impala, black."

"Styx!" Thalia grumbled.

Artemis said nothing at first; she merely smiled. But after a pause, she ordered, "Call everyone back."

Hannah nodded to the black wolf that stood by her side. The wolf sat back on its haunches and howled.

Over a period of a few minutes, young girls in silver seemed to melt from the trees, followed by black wolves, until there was a sizable group gathered.

Artemis nodded to Thalia, and she stepped forward.

"Listen up! A couple hunters showed up." Groans echoed from all around the group. "Unfortunately," Thalia continued, "they're not just any hunters." The girls stayed silent, too horrified by the prospect to process what she was saying. "We have been granted the _honor_ -" there were snickers from many- "of a visit from the Winchester brothers. Now, we need to find the werewolf before they do and put it down. I don't feel like dealing with them tonight."

"What else is new?" Aubrey smiled.

At a nod from Artemis, the Hunters all dispersed, except for Grace. "We'll find it, Thalia," she reassured. "Those hunters don't have anything on us."

"I know," Thalia sighed.

Then, in the distance, a lone wolf howled.

Thalia straightened immediately. "That's one of ours."

Without another word, she, Grace, and Artemis took off running in the direction of the howl, more of their own wolves following behind. There were definitely certain perks to being immortal, edurence being one of them. Any one of the Hunters could full on sprint for more than five miles. And then there was Artemis, who could easily sprint five _thousand_ miles without even drawing a breath. In any case, they ate up the distance like gazelles, girls in silver swarming to the call.

Thalia was closing in of the location of the wolf who had given the signal when she heard something else. A gunshot. _Wonderful_.

"You heard that, right, my lady?" Grace checked from Thalia's left.

"Yes," Artemis confirmed. "I believe the Winchesters have found our werewolf too."

"Should we head out?" Thalia asked. "We don't want them seeing us."

Artemis considered the question for a moment before responding. "No. We'll watch from a distance. If it appears that the Winchesters will not finish the hunt, we'll finish it for them." Artemis turned to one of the wolves running at her heels. "Give the rest of the Hunters the signal to retreat. Thalia, Grace, and I will handle this."

The wolf bobbed its head once and took off running in the opposite direction.

The three of them put on even more speed than before, and were soon joined by Hannah, who merely nodded grimly in greeting. "Sorry, my lady," she said with an apologetic smile, "but I didn't quite get in all my cardio work for tonight."

Artemis smiled in return. "I expected at least one of you to disobey the order."

"Stupid excuse," Grace groused good naturedly. "We don't _need_ to do cardio to stay in shape."

Hannah put a finger to her lips.

The four Hunters skidded to a stop at the edge of a small clearing, taking their bows from around their shoulders and loading them.

"Styx," Grace muttered.

Thalia glanced up and saw two tall shapes darting around the clearing, firing at a smaller shape with their handguns almost indiscriminately.

"I think we can say that this hunt has gotten...out of control," Artemis said coolly. "Permission to fire granted, ladies."

Thalia raised her bow and started focusing on her sight picture, taking her sweet time. "I should shoot them right now." Or she could just conveniently stand here until they ran out of ammo, and _then_ kill the werewolf...after it killed them.

"Peace, my lieutenant," Artemis reprimanded her. "Hunters are to be left alone. Otherwise, they will begin to hunt us. Not that they would have much success, but it would be...annoying."

"They're annoying now," Hannah grumbled.

Thalia let her arrow fly straight at the smaller shape, which she assumed was the werewolf. The glowing silver shaft seemed to leave a trail in the sky, but Thalia knew it was just her eyes messing with her. The werewolf howled as it took the arrow in the shoulder, but didn't drop dead as Thalia had hoped.

"SON OF A-" it screamed.

Thalia lowered her bow, her fellow Hunters doing the same. "Um, I don't think that's a werewolf."

"DEAN!" the tallest shape shouted.

Three more arrows, fired from Grace, Artemis, and Hannah's bows soared into the clearing as the rest of the Hunters filed in behind the four. All the arrows hit their mark, the second tallest figure, felling the beast instantly.

"Styx," Thalia grumbled. "I thought I had him."

Artemis gave a small smile. "Yes, I'm sure you did not mean to hit one of the Winchester brothers."

Thalia whipped her head around to stare at her mistress. "Was that _sarcasm_ , my lady?"

Artemis smiled.

Faintly, Thalia heard someone shout, "Where the hell did that _come_ from?"

The two figures left in the clearing spun around to face the group of Hunters, the shorter one clutching his shoulder. Thalia felt everyone collectively stiffen, except for Artemis. Even so, after skewering one of them, Thalia didn't feel very inclined to run away.

"Just great," Grace muttered. "It's times like these I wish we didn't glow silver."

"Go," Artemis commanded camly. "Get ready to leave." Thalia turned to go with the rest of the Hunters, but Artemis called her back. "Stay, Thalia."

Thalia turned back to Artemis, eyebrows raised. "You want _me_ to stay? Are you sure?"

"Yes. As my lieutenant, I trust you can keep me from turning them into jackals?"

"Maybe, if I don't electrocute them first. Or shoot them again. Are you sure it's wise to let them approach us? The Hunt _is_ supposed to be mostly secret, especially from men."

"Yes, well, despite their various...screw-ups, as you would say, they are quite good at what they do. They are also important to the angels."

"Angels?" Thalia was taken aback. This was the first she had heard of angels existing. Chiron had always given the impression that _God_ was real, but he never said anything about angels.

"Yes," Artemis responded with a nod.

"Okay. Didn't know those existed. Good to know. Good to know."

By this time, the Winchesters had reached the treeline where Thalia and Artemis stood.

"Who are you?" the taller of the two demanded, pointing his gun at the pair.

" _What_ are you?" the shorter one corrected, pointing his own gun at them. One-handed, Thalia noticed with a smug smile.

Thalia maintained her stoic silence, trying to control the electricity running up and down her body. Artemis cocked her head and looked at the brothers calmly.

"We both know your guns are empty."

The Winchesters glanced at each other, but continued to point their guns at Thalia and Artemis.

"And how would you know that?" the short one asked.

Artemis smiled. "I'm the Huntress. It's my job to know these things, Dean. Besides, the gun you carry can only fire - what, seven, eight rounds?"

They seemed taken aback, but the tallest one spoke first. "You know who we are?"

"Of _course_ we know who you are," Thalia snapped, finally breaking her silence. "The freaking _Winchesters_ who screw up all our hunts because you won't talk about your _issues_ with each other. You're lucky I missed."

"Look, kid, you're the one who _shot_ me-"

"I'm _twenty-seven_ ," Thalia said through gritted teeth.

Artemis extended an arm in front of Thalia. "Calm yourself, Thalia."

A wolf howled in the distance, distracting all four for a moment.

"Thank the gods," Thalia exclaimed. "I believe that's our cue, my lady."

Artemis nodded and looked over at the Winchesters. "You are lucky it was my lieutenant who was angry with you, and not I. If I had been, you would be jackals by now."

Thalia and Artemis turned, ready to sprint into the woods, but halted when another gunshot rang out around the clearing.

The two Hunters froze and slowly turned back towards the Winchesters.

"Extra capacity," the tall one said with a cocky smile. Then he realized that neither of them appeared to be hurt, and his face fell.

Artemis's face was thunderous. "You shot at me," she said matter-of-factly.

The Winchesters automatically began backing away as the air figuratively (and literally) crackled with power.

Thalia glared at the brothers, but put a hand on Artemis's shoulder. "My lady," she said warningly, "you asked me not to let you turn them into jackals, remember?"

Artemis growled and snapped her fingers.

Twenty miles away, Sam and Dean popped into existence in their motel room. The brothers spun around in confusion, wondering how they got there. It only took them a second to notice the blond, smiley guy chilling out on the dresser by the TV.

"So," the guy said with a smile, "you just shot at my baby sister. How do you feel?"


End file.
